


A Little While Longer

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e06 Motel California, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.  Spoilers for 3x06, Motel California</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little While Longer

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to dogeared for beta!

When Jennifer wakes it's barely dawn, grey light spilling through the windowpanes, the loft's bare bones illuminated by little more than a wish. She stretches, humming contentedly at the ache in her thighs, the whisper of the sheets over her breasts, and turns her head, finds Derek watching her with a small, wistful smile.

"Morning," she whispers.

"Morning," he says back.

She shifts onto her side, nestles closer and shivers, pleased, when he pulls her in close. He's warm, throwing off heat, and she's chilled in comparison; the press of his body against hers feels like a luxury she didn't know she'd been missing. "You always wake up this early?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "Don't always sleep," he confesses. 

There are a thousand stories he's not sharing behind those words, and Jennifer nods her understanding, idly strokes a hand from his chest to his belly, repeats the action to feel his newly-healed muscles jump. She brushes her thumb over one of his nipples, smiles when his breath catches, laughs when he flips their positions so that she's lying on her back. He looks amused and mystified by her – or perhaps just by this, a morning in bed with someone close. She reaches up and cups his jaw, licks her lips in invitation, and he bends to kiss her, gentle at first – then, as she drags her fingernails down his back and he bucks against her thigh, hotter, needier, more. When he pulls back to lick at the line of her throat, Jennifer whimpers, hips restless; when he bends his head to take a nipple into his mouth she lets out a ragged breath, rests a hand at the crown of his head. He's patient, unhurried; learns the swell of her breast and the barest graze of teeth that has her making soft, helpless sounds, the soothing effect of the flat of his tongue that causes want to beat restlessly between her legs. His hand skims her side – his mouth follows, exploring the soft rise of her belly, the jut of her hips – and then his fingers ease between her legs and she twists beneath him, lit up and wanting.

"Derek," she murmurs, hips rocking as he works her, as he slips one long finger inside. "Derek . . . "

And he shifts to kiss her again, to hush her even as a second finger joins the first. "You're beautiful," he whispers, and it's just one more spark of heat to join the rest, to settle in her belly and join the low ache that's beating there. 

"Close," she says, helpless, and everything's Derek – his mouth, his body, the quickening work of his hand, the scent of him, the shape of his muscles beneath her fingers as she holds on, taut and desperate, then _oh_ , she comes in a rush, shuddering, shaking apart, unmade by pleasure and Derek, Derek . . . 

She floats back to herself, eyelids heavy, to find him watching her again. "Hi," she manages, smiling. "Hi."

He smiles in return, and she suspects he's not often like this, so loose, so happy. She splays a hand against his chest, feels the strong, vital beat of his heart against her palm, pushes him just hard enough that he rolls to his back, letting her shift and stretch to straddle his thighs. He's hard, and a thousand possibilities present themselves to her, a dizzying number of ways she'd like to know his body. She slows herself down, reaches for his hand, leans forward so that she can take the two fingers that had been inside her into her mouth and suck them clean. "Jesus." Derek's eyes flutter closed and she feels the press of his hips beneath her as he tries to buck up. When he opens his eyes again his pupils are wide, and he watches, breath uneven, as she sets his hand back down beside him, as she licks her palm and wraps her hand around his cock, stroking him once, twice, thumbing the slit and stroking again.

He's gratifyingly responsive. She loves this – the sight of him coming apart beneath her, shivers rolling through his body; the weight of him in her hand; the sweat that's beading at his brow. "Condom?" she asks, and Derek blinks and pauses, swallows, then shifts enough to flip open the cover of the book on his bedside table. There are three condoms resting there and he passes one over – his hands are shaking. 

"Can you?" he asks. 

"Sure," she says blithely, although her voice is unsteady, and she rips open the packet, casts it aside, rolls the condom slowly over Derek's cock, making him curse beneath his breath. She shifts forward a little, rises up on her knees, and guides him into her body, closing her own eyes in pleasure as he fills her, as she settles. She opens her eyes again, smiles, cants her hips and rolls them slowly, grins when Derek's mouth falls open but no sound comes out. She moves above him, setting a rhythm that his hips soon follow, and she sighs her contentment as they move.

They rock together lazily, an easy cadence to their bodies, and Jennifer leans forward to kiss him, to feel the touch of his tongue, the curl of his breath. "More," she whispers to him before she sits back. "More, c'mon . . . "

He thrusts up beneath her, and she lets her head tip back as frissons of pleasure run up her spine. She startles when she feels his fingers work between them, groans as he strokes her in time with the thrust of his hips, and she rocks against him harder, forcing him deep. She can feel her orgasm building, softer this time, a warmth that crashes over her like a wave, and she feels the answering buck of Derek's hips, the stuttering rhythm, the gravel-rough sound of his voice as he comes.

They pause afterwards, panting, eyes locked on one another, and when Derek smiles Jennifer can't help the answering grin on her face. She pulls away to let him deal with the condom, flops down beside him and nuzzles against his arm until he gathers the wits he needs to slip his arm beneath her, to gather her in.

"I can't remember," Jennifer murmurs, "the last morning that was this good." She feels the press of Derek's lips against her hair.

"Me either." And there's something in his voice that cracks her heart so she shifts, moves just enough to kiss him softly. She strokes his cheek with the back of her fingers, smiles at him. 

"Sleep with me," she whispers. And she's asking so much more, enough that he could refuse if he wanted. But the line of his jaw relaxes, and he kisses her forehead, her nose, her mouth. 

"Okay," he agrees, and she lays her head against his shoulder, stays awake until she feels his breathing even, and a little while longer after that.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [you make me feel (like I am whole again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/878211) by [dogeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared)




End file.
